russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 remains the most watched in November
December 04, 2019 AT 04:08 PM Computer Man (Sam Y.G. (high-tech superhero)), 2019 PBA Governors' Cup (PBA players), Express Balita (Bing Formento, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Cesar Montano), Iskul Bukol (Joyce Abestano (school uniform)), Talent ng Bayan (Tuesday Vargas, Robin Padilla, Mariel Rodriguez), Sarah G. Live (Sarah Geronimo), Tutok 13 (Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel) IBC 13 continued to capture the hearts of Filipinos who have relied on it for comprehensive news, values-oriented and sports shows as the Kaibigan network registered an average audience share of 54% in November, versus ABS-CBN’s 42% versus GMA’s 30%, according to data from Kantar Media. “2019 PBA Governors' Cup” (34.8%) remains on top of most watched programs, including the quarterfinals Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen (39.5%) and Magnolia Hotshots vs. TNT Ka Tropa (39.4%); as well as, Northport Batang Pier vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (38.3%), TNT Ka Tropa vs. Magnolia Hotshots (38.2%), Magnolia Hotshots vs. NLEX Road Warriors (38%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (37.9%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts (37.7%) and San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa (37.5%). Followed by “Computer Man” (34.7%), which remains the most-watched superserye; the award-winning reality talent show “Talent ng Bayan” (36.7%) climbed the tenth spot; the award-winning musical variety show “Sarah G. Live” (36.5%) secured the eleventh spot; “Express Balita” (35.4%) kept its position as the most watched primetime newscast; the award-winning phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo” (35.2%); the award-winning game show “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” (35%) and “Tutok 13” (25.5%) kept its position as the most watched late-night newscast. Completing the list of the top ten shows are the afternoon family drama series “Julie Vega” (23.4%), the romantic primetime drama series “Open Arms” (22.4%), the noontime show “APO Tanghali Na!” (21.6%), the romantic drama anthology “Joe D'Mango's Love Notes” (20.5%) and “NBA 2019-20 Season” (20.1%). IBC 13 also emerged triumphant in all time blocks in November. In the primetime block (6:00 PM-12:00 MN), it logged 58% share, beating ABS-CBN’s 44% and GMA’s 30%. For the afternoon block (3:00 PM-6:00 PM), IBC 13 got 53%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA’s 33%; 50% in the noontime block (12:00 NN-3:00 PM), versus ABS-CBN’s 40% versus GMA’s 31%, and 41% in the morning block (6:00 AM-12:00 NN), in contrast to ABS-CBN’s 38% and GMA’s 25%. Likewise, the Kaibigan network was also victorious in Metro Manila in November as it recorded 54% share, beating ABS-CBN’s 40% and GMA’s 26%. In Mega Manila, IBC 13 also got 37%, while ABS-CBN got 34% and GMA only clinched 31%. In Total Luzon, IBC got 44%, versus ABS-CBN’s 38% versus GMA’s 32%. It also won in Total Visayas with 64%, in contrast to ABS-CBN’s 52% and GMA’s 23%, as well as in Total Mindanao with 56%, trailing ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 28%. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. 'TOP 30 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN NOVEMBER 2019 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup Quarterfinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 39.5% #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup Quarterfinals: Magnolia Hotshots vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 39.4% #''Computer Man'' (IBC) - 38.6% #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup: Northport Batang Pier vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 38.3% #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 38.2% #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup: Magnolia Hotshots vs. NLEX Road Warriors'' (IBC) - 38% #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 37.9% #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 37.7% #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 37.5% #''Talent ng Bayan'' (IBC) - 36.7% #''Sarah G. Live'' (IBC) - 36.5% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.4% #''Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo'' (IBC) - 35.2% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 35% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.8% #''The Voice Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.7% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.9% #''Starla'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.4% #''Parasite Island'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.2% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 25.8% #''Tutok 13'' (IBC) - 25.5% #''Your Moment'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.9% #''Rated K: Handa Na Ba Kayo?'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.8% #''Julie Vega'' (IBC) - 23.4% #''Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.1% #''Open Arms'' (IBC) - 22.4% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 22% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 21.6% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 20.5% #''NBA 2019-20 Season'' (IBC) - 20.1%